


Hold me close and let me taste your love

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: ;))))), Actually don't go easy on me, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Give it to me hard, Go easy on me I've never written bottom Law, Hurt/Comfort, Law gets lots of praises, M/M, N smooches, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Praise Kink, Top!Luffy, bottom!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Law finds himself being completely dragged in by Luffy, leaving him no choice but to go with the flow of the straw hat wearing boy. When Law proposed this alliance, he never planned any of this. He didn't plan for Luffy and his crew to somehow fuck up all his plans. He didn't plan on still being allies after everything with Doflamingo. He didn't plan to be so absorbed with them.And he certainly didn't plan to be on his knees with Luffy's fingers running through his hair.This really wasn't part of the plan.





	Hold me close and let me taste your love

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a certain someone for making me fall in love with bottom!Law which resulted in me writing this one shot which resulted in me getting another idea involving modern au bottom Law this is all their fault. 
> 
> Anyways, here bois, take this shit.

Law took a deep inhale, thick, musky air filling up his nostrils. He swallowed and further slacked his jaw more than it already was-- he felt the thick object protruding at the back of his throat twitch and heard a pleasantly soft sigh above him. The fingers through his hair tightened and pulled his hair ever so slightly. But the grip quickly slacked and his scalp was massaged gently right after. Law himself let out a long sigh through his nose and relaxed, eyes fluttering shut. He gave a rubbery thigh a little squeeze before he slowly began bobbing his head. 

“Torao…” The male sitting in front of him groaned out, fingers curling and dull nails dragging against his scalp. Law continued bobbing his head, dragging his tongue along the bottom and occasionally lightly scraping his teeth along the top. He gradually increased his speed, swirling his tongue at any chance he got, sucking eagerly at the tip. Fingers scratched him at the bottom of his scalp, sending delightful shivers down Law's spine. Hands gripped and ungripped his hair, urging rather than forcing him to go faster. Law was waiting for his favourite part. 

“Good… so good, Torao…” 

Yes. 

The moment he heard that, he shuddered and made a small moan around the length, earning a gasp of pleasure from the other. And a scratch behind his ear. 

“Amazing, you're amazing Torao. I love it.” They pulled his head down slightly, but not forcefully. They gave him the option to pull back if wanted. But he didn't, so he completely relaxed and let them bring him further down. With the entire length pushed to the furthest point of Law's throat, Law remained still, simply basking in the feeling. He felt the other rock their hips impatiently after a few moments, and he lightly tapped their thigh to urge them to also move. He bobbed his head up and down again as the other now thrusted their hips up. It was sloppy and uneven at first, but they quickly gained rhythm and timing. More praises and pleased groans slipped from their lip's, constantly reminding Law on how amazing it is, as if he'd forget if we wasn't told every 30 seconds. 

Law loved it. 

His skinny jeans felt much too tight now, and he gently palmed the bulge with his free hand, letting out a moan. 

“Let me see?” He heard from the other. Law swallowed and slowly moved away from the length. He scooted back a bit and palmed himself again. He kept doing that for a few moments and he heard pants. He looked up to see the other stroking themselves as they stared at Law. Law's entire body filled with heat and he quickly removed the hard length from its restrictions, taking off his pants and now wearing nothing but a shirt. 

“Straw Hat-ya…” He shuddered, stroking himself. Law eyed Luffy, imprinting the sight before him into his mind before closing his eyes. He teased himself, dragging a finger along the shaft and rolling his balls in his palms. The thumbed at the tip and let his head loll back with an open mouth that gasped and panted out. Law's breath hitched when he felt something bite his inner thigh. He opened his eyes to see Luffy bent down, face between his legs. Luffy licked, sucked, nipped and bit on Law's thighs as if they were delicious meat, leaving marks everywhere. Law kept his eyes on Luffy as he picked up his pace, refusing to let his head fall back again because Luffy was staring straight at him with eyes so _hungry_ and it was doing oh so many things to Law. He felt the familiar pooling warmth in his stomach and cursed- he didn't want the pleasure to end so soon, but he couldn't stop his hand. 

“Wait.” Luffy said. And Law did. His hand halted immediately despite previously thinking that he couldn't. Luffy sat up and scooted closer, pressing his length against Law's own. He gripped them together and quickly stroked, staring down at Law's body and using his other hand to push up Law's shirt all the way and feel his abs. Law shuddered, back arching, bringing a hand up to his chest under the shirt, fingers flicking over his nipples. He forced his moan into a groan as his other hand dug into the floor. But that was changed when Luffy grabbed that hand with the one that was previously feeling up Law, giving the hand a firm squeeze. Law continued playing with his chest with his other hand as Luffy whispered out praises and stroked both of them. Law desperately rocked his hips and felt that warmth again, but so quickly. He quickly came with a moan without even having time to announce he was, his seed splattering on himself. Luffy kept stroking and Law most certainly did not let out a whine from his sensitive bliss and soon enough- Luffy came, his seed mixing with Law's. 

Law slowly blinked through his daze and focused on Luffy, seeing the smile on his lips as he smeared his hand around Law's abs and further mixed their semen together. Law normally would've been disgusted, but his mind was still fuzzy from his climax. Their lips pressed together. It started off gentle, slow. But quickly sped up and became more hungry. Law separated his lips and welcomed Luffy's tongue in. He felt the tongue roam and explore the inside of his mouth with experienced ease, tongue fighting against his own. They pulled away from each other only when they absolutely needed air, then pressed against one another again right after that need was gone, because they had a much stronger need than oxygen at the moment. 

Luffy pulled away while biting on Law's lower lip, moving back to be between his legs. Law's pants were slid down, and a finger pushed along the rim of his entrance. Luffy looked up at the taller male for permission who rocked their hips against the finger in reply. He slowly nudged it in, wriggling it around inside and slowly thrusting in and out. Law made sure to relax his breathing and Luffy was able to slide in a second finger soon enough. Guess he was still a bit loose from yesterday. The fingers squirmed and twisted about with skill Law would have never believed the likes of Luffy to have if he hadn't experienced it so many times before. His insides slowly laxed and spread apart, becoming welcoming of the fingers rather than rejecting them. He felt his member twitch, becoming half hard as the fingers scissored inside him.

Then his eyes shot open and let out a loud groan that he quickly muffled when his sweet spot was suddenly pressed. Before Law could say anything, Luffy began thrusting his three fingers in and out quickly and slamming against Law's prostate each time. His toes curled, head lolling and back arching with a violent shudder. 

“S-Sto-” The rest of his words turned into an incomprehensible slur of moans. His sight went white and his body melted as Luffy abused the spot mercilessly. Law reached out to nothing, not sure what exactly he was trying to find. A clear state of mind, perhaps. Luffy grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards him, planting kisses along the palm as he still now ghosted his fingers over the spot. Law couldn't believe it, but he had already felt the warmth in his stomach again so soon. 

“Gonna-” This time, Law will admit- reluctantly that is- that he _did_ whine when Luffy quickly pulled out his fingers that had somehow became 3 instead of 2 at some point, now leaving him empty. He shuddered and went limp, panting pathetically. 

“Sorry sorry,” Luffy snickered, although a bit breathless. Law now felt something warm press against his entrance this time. “I'll enter now to make up for it, alright?” In one smooth thrust, the entire length entered him. Another slur of incomprehensible words left Law. Luffy remained still for a few moments, allowing Law to adjust despite his obvious impatience and hunger for Law. Law took a few deep breaths and gave a nod. Luffy smiled in obvious relief and excitement, but was careful to not start too quickly. When Law eventually groaned out “faster”, Luffy stopped holding back and went all out. Everything that happened next was a blur, clouded by his pleasure he was feeling. 

How did this entire… ‘thing’ happen? Law couldn't answer that even if he tried. It all started so bizarrely. One moment, they're having a victory celebration. Next moment, Luffy's against his chest and kissing the ever loving hell out of him while rocking those hips in a tantalizing grind that drove Law mad. One thing lead to another and next thing he knew, Luffy was between his legs and sucking him off. Neither of them were even drunk. It just somehow happened. After that, Law assumed it was a one time thing. 

But it wasn't. 

It continued and continued, until Law found himself _wanting_ a next time, becoming impatient when the “next time” was too far apart from the last time. Law ended up finding out a lot of things that he never even knew about himself. Like how he absolutely loved when Luffy ran his fingers through his hair, or gave it that slight tug that showed he was enjoying himself but didn't want to force Law, or when he showered him in praises and touched him with such a loving and caring way as if he were the most precious thing to Luffy. He loved it, that feeling of feeling special. Of feeling loved and worth caring about. He found himself constantly seeking to achieve that with Luffy. Luffy always treated him with care, but never restricted him or his freedom. He never claimed him like an object or restricted him from doing things or being with people. He didn't treat him like something that needed to be protected either. He treated Law like an equal. 

He did seem to get a bit jealous when people were too touchy with Law though. But really all he did was just get even more affectionate and give him more praises the next time they had sex, so Law didn't see it as anything bad. At first, he thought Luffy only wanted him around for sexual activities. But more often than not, Luffy would give him a simple but loving kiss, or sneak where he's sleeping just to cuddle with Law. Or even just latch on nearby for a few moments to enjoy Law's presence before bouncing off with a sunshine smile and somehow full of even more energy than before. Law wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was really. Luffy never said they were dating or referred to him as his boyfriend. Sleep buddies? Friends with benefits? Law really didn't know. But he also never asked. He didn't want to ruin whatever their 'thing’ was. 

He also didn't want to get his hopes crushed. 

So he decided that the only way to prevent that was to never get them up in first place. Luffy always said “love” or “like” for many things. Like his tattoos, his hat, muscles, warmth, his skills, countless other things. But Luffy never said that he loved _him._ So it's best not to let this relationship get to his head and just go with it. Keep it simple. Keep it nothing more than an enjoyable act. 

But that was so hard to do when Luffy called his name with that wide grin of his. So hard to do when he threw himself at Law out of nowhere, all while snickering and planting kisses everywhere possible. 

So hard to do when he praised him and told him how good he is. 

This really wasn't part of his plan when allying with the straw hats. But he learned the hard way that fucking up plans is their, and especially their Captain's, specialty. It seemed like plans wasn't the only thing Luffy was specialized in fucking…

“Torao?” Luffy peeked up from Law's chest, snapping Law out of his thoughts. Instead of voicing any of them, he shoved them to the deepest corners buried in his mind.

“I'm dirty, you know. Are you sure you want to do that?” Law was referring to how Luffy almost always kisses everywhere he could on Law after sex, gentle butterfly kisses that's only purpose was to show affection and tell Law how good he was. If Luffy didn't do that, he usually passed out right after sex and didn't get to do so. Instead of looking disgusted- not that Law expected Luffy to anyways- Luffy flashed a grin,

“Shishishi! Yup! I love it!” Not him.

“Well I feel disgusting and would like a shower. Plus you came inside so.” Law saw the sulk already on Luffy's face. 

“Aw… alright. Let's sleep together tonight?” Law really couldn't deny that look Luffy made.

“Sure.” Law realized his voice was a bit hoarse and scratchy. Plus it hurt his throat to speak. Guess he was a little too loud… and the blowjob he did probably didn't help either. Maybe he should get a cup of water before he takes a shower. He stands up and walks to the dresser to grab some clothes to change into when he gets out of the shower, and he feels Luffy's gaze staring intensely at his thighs, probably watching his semen drop down from it. 

“No more,” Law says, “I'm tired.” He _is_ tired, it's not a lie. But the first part most likely is. He could probably go as many times as Luffy wanted to, really. Luffy shook his head,

“I just like watching it.” Luffy made a small yet loving smile that Law only saw at times like these. It made him turn away, 

“I'll take a quick shower so we can sleep sooner.” He decides to just snatch a pair of joggers and leave. He shut the bathroom door behind him with a sigh, relaxing against the door for a few moments. Law shivered when he felt more seed drip out and decided that a shower was in fact needed. Quickly turning on the water and standing under it, he sat down on the nearby stool and began cleaning himself out. It was always annoying to do this, but it never hurt. Because no matter how impatient Luffy was, he never truly hurt Law with sex. Sometimes when he was really playful he'd leave a few bites (actually a lot), go a bit rougher and a bit faster. But still made sure not to actually hurt him too much. If he ever saw Law's expression be pain and not pleasure, he'd slow down and be more gentle. He'd ask if he's alright as he praised and apologized. 

_“Sorry, you were just too good and I lost control.”_ He'd say. Or, 

_“Crap! Are you ok, Torao?! I got too excited, sorry!!”_

Law shook his head and cleaned the remainder out of him, then moved onto an actual shower. After washing off all of the sticky mess off of him, he quickly dried off and threw on a fresh pair of underwear and his joggers. Luffy was lying on his stomach on the infirmary bed and had already seemed to more or less clean up the mess they had made on the floor. He perked up on sight of Law.

“Torao! You took awhile.”

“Took some time to get everything out.” Law sighed and tossed his towel aside, making his way to the bed next to Luffy. The bed dipped from the new weight and Luffy crawled over to straddle Law's lap. 

“Want me to stop coming inside?” Luffy asked as he peeked up at him. Law bit his lip and took a few moments to reluctantly shake his head.

“No, don't stop.” Admitting that he actually liked it did a blow to his pride. But not that someone as shameless as Luffy could understand that, probably. Instead of answering back, Luffy grinned and began kissing everywhere again. Law knew a few hickies would be left on his neck and shoulders, but Law somehow couldn't find himself to get annoyed by that. He lied back onto the bed, Luffy chasing after him to continue kissing. He gave Law a kiss on his jaw before nuzzling into his collarbone and sighing, going limp and supposedly going to sleep. Law himself relaxed, turning to the side and dragging Luffy with him. When Luffy was out, he was out so worrying about waking him up was never a problem. He nuzzled into the smaller boy as much as possible, bathing in his warmth. He found it hard to sleep any other way now…

.x.

Law awoke to Luffy kissing him everywhere again. He slowly woke himself up and focused on Luffy and the kisses he was receiving. They were different from the soft kisses he got after sex or during cuddling. They were hungry- bites and tongue dragging along his skin. Luffy stopped and looked up at him.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” He apologized, pulling away. Law shifted a little to look out the window, still dark, no sun was even rising. He assumed it was early morning since he did feel like he got some hours of sleep. 

“It's not that early, I just woke up. I really wanted to do it but Torao said he was tired last night so I was just gonna kiss you n go to the bathroom so that you wouldn't wake up. But I guess I got a bit carried away with the kissing.” Meaning he wasn't going to touch him without his consent. Great. That's real fucking sweet and didn't help with Law's stupid thoughts. 

“It's fine. I _am_ too tired for sex right now, but we can do other stuff.” Law replied. Luffy stared at him for a few moments before grinning.

“If Torao's tired, then he doesn't hafta do any work!” He chirped, grinding down against Law whose breath hitched, “This is fine, right?” He rocked his hips, Law biting down on the back of his hand to muffle himself. 

“Y-Yeah.” Law shuddered and couldn't stop his own rocking of hips. Clothed members pressing and rubbing against one another, the room soon filled with grunts and pants. Luffy stared at Law's shirtless body and pulled his length out, touching himself from the sight under him. Law swallowed and squirmed around, trying to get friction on _anything._ He couldn't believe he was already almost fully hard. His hormones really shouldn't be this high at 26. Luffy stopped touching himself and instead moved down to mouth at Law's clothed member. Law cursed. Why did Luffy always have to put his pleasure before his own? For someone so selfish who will fight to the death for some food and would normally never even share a bite, his could he always make sure that Law was feeling good and not in any pain? How could he always make sure Law came first and not him? How could someone so reckless be so careful and gentle? Law hated how special it made him feel. He shuddered and let out a low groan when Luffy gave his inner thigh a soft bite. Why Luffy liked doing that so much, he didn't know. 

But he didn't dislike it, either. 

Right as Luffy was about to tug down Law's pants, the door kicked open.

“ALRIGHT YOU SHITTY LOVEBIRDS, KEEP IT DOWN!! I'M TRYING TO COOK AND IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!!!!” Sanji yelled, wearing a nasty glare on his face. Except he wasn't directing the glare to them, but rather the wall far away from them. 

“Huh? Lovebirds? What're you talking about? We're not lovebirds.” Luffy sat up to look at Sanji. Law tensed up and grit his teeth, pushing Luffy off.

“We’re not like that.” He spat out, most likely with much more venom necessary. But fuck he just woke up and he hasn't had a coffee, he's moodier than usual. He got off the bed and headed over to the dresser, grabbing his usual attire and walking past the obviously confused Sanji to the door.

“Torao? Where are you going?” He heard Luffy ask as he was shutting the door behind him.

“Shower.” He curtly replied, the door shutting behind him with a soft click. Law also heard Sanji nagging Luffy that he's not going anywhere out of the room in his current state. Law tuned out the rest and put on a blank face, walking to the bathroom. Lovebirds? How could they be lovebirds when they're not even in love? 

~~Well, you can't be lovebirds when only one is in love.~~

.x.

It was nearing night, Law could tell because he could see the sky turning a warm mix of orange and red outside of the window. He was reading one of the many medical books that covered knowledge he already knew when Luffy decided to do his usual kiss-everywhere-on-Law for whatever reason. Midway through, Law lost interest in the book and discarded it, giving Luffy more space to continue his routine. It had already been a day since that stupid 'lovebird’ incident happened-- the incident that he quickly forgot about because he shoved it into the back of his mind, something he's gotten used to doing-- so everything was about as normal as the Straw Hat's definition of normal is. Law's head has been hurting lately, though. Probably because of the many things he's refusing to say. Refusing to think. Feel. It's suffocating, in a way. Like that tight feeling in your chest you can't get rid of, accompanied by that annoying banging in your head that screams “say it. Say it.” 

Luffy, picking up on Law's change of mood, looked up at Law, “Torao? What's wrong?” He asks, sitting back. Luffy was not the smartest of people, but where he lacked book smarts, he made up for it in people smarts. He was always good in picking up on people's changes in moods. During sex, or just anytime Luffy was giving Law affection really, when the stupid voice in Law's head wouldn't shut up, Luffy would whisper out more and more praises to ease it, shush the voice if only for a moment. Law knew Luffy probably didn't know what caused those changes in mood, or even what he was thinking, he just did it because he felt it. Always so caring. Why? Why? Why couldn't Luffy just treat it like a game? Something to kill time? Like Law wasn't special? It would be so much easier for Law if any of that was the case. Luffy was still staring up with those worried eyes of his and it just made Law's mind race to find an answer- a response- a lie- a-

“What are we?” He says instead, eyes widening when he realizes what he said aloud. Law cursed at himself and bit his tongue. After burying that question away so desperately for the longest time, he lets it slip up now? Luffy tilted his head,

“Pirates?” 

“No I mean-” Law stops himself. No more. It's obvious that there's nothing to ask about now. Really, he should have kept quiet. “Yeah, you're right.” 

“Are we supposed to be something else?” Luffy asked, blinking up with those charcoal eyes that Law could never look away from. Except now.

“No.” He snapped out. He really meant to try to make it sound like no big deal. He really meant to just shrug it off and let everything go back to normal, shoving this whole thing into the back of his mind like always. To forget about it and never think about it again.

“Torao? What's wrong? Why are you mad?” 

“I'm _not_ ” His voice was a growl at first, completely contradicting what he was saying. But then it cracked at the end. If only his throat didn't feel so tight, or it wouldn't have cracked.

“Torao-?” 

“I'm leaving.” He pushed Luffy off and got off the bed quickly. Luffy who always felt so warm and comforting suddenly felt suffocating and all that went through Law's mind was _get away._ Instead of being angry at being thrown off, Luffy looked worried and quickly grabbed Law's wrist. Law tore his wrist away as if Luffy's hand was fire. He looked at his hand that was slapped away and then back at Law,

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked. Law stopped. Did he? Did Luffy do something wrong? No. Luffy did nothing wrong. It was _him_ who fell for Luffy. It was _him_ who got his stupid hopes up. It was _him_ who wanted something more. 

Not Luffy. 

“No. You didn't. Sorry, don't bother me for a bit.” Law didn't even know he could talk that fast but apparently he could. He also didn't know he could leave a room that quickly either.

Or breathe as fast as he was. 

But apparently all three was in fact possible. Law left to go onto the deck and luckily Luffy actually didn't follow him. He half expected Luffy to be stubborn and chase after him but he's glad he didn't. He wasn't sure what he'd say or do if Luffy bothered him. While maneuvering out of the hallways of the Sunny Go, he crashed into someone he didn't even notice was there.

“Woah!” Voice. A voice. Someone spoke. Someone is speaking. Who? Oh, the cook. 

“Oh, it's you. Perfect. Can you get Luffy and tell his sorry ass to get out here and-”

“Sorry. Busy.” He barely managed to get out those words. And if his voice cracked Law couldn't find it in himself to give a shit because he just wanted to get the fuck away from Luffy. He didn't hear Sanji anymore and that worked for him since he didn't want to hear anything. He continued his walk and finally got outside to the deck. He powerwalked over to the edge and hung off the rails, heaving heavy and uneven breaths. 

Pathetic. Fucking pathetic. 

Was he seriously about to have a breakdown over being told something he already knew? Apparently fucking so. But even if he wanted to, he wasn't going to. Why? One, this is the Straw Hat's ship, not his. Two, he can feel at least 3 people staring at him behind him and 2 others who's noticed him but pretending not to. He found himself grateful to those two, who he guessed were probably Zoro and Robin. Law grit his teeth and took a deep breath, resetting his face to his usual stoic expression. He turned around, ignoring the eyes on him. Maybe he'll go to the library and find something to distract himself. Yeah. That works. Fresh air helped him clear his mind and regain his composure, so now it was time to seclude himself. And if he powerwalked part the infirmary door where Luffy was, no one had any damn right to tell him not to. 

“Torao!” 

Of fucking course.

“Room!” 

“Wait!” Dammit. Why did he actually wait and stop like Luffy asked? Law was tackled and brought down to the floor. 

“So! Sanji kicked me really hard and called me an idiot!” Luffy said the moment he popped his face up. What. 

“I asked him what I did wrong cause I couldn't figure it out, he called me an idiot and explained what I did wrong!” Luffy continued. 

“I said you did nothing wrong. I was just being a overdramatic idiot.” Law hated how his throat was tightening up again. 

“No I did! I forgot to mention that we're going out to you!” 

_“What.”_

“I like Torao, and I assumed you did too. N I was told that when two people like each other, it means they're going out or dating. But Sanji told me your supposed to _ask_ the person out, so they know! I didn't know that, I'm sorry!!” Law stared at Luffy and,

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seems like he ended up saying that out loud. 

“I'm not! I really didn't-” 

“How long?” Law cut him off. Luffy tilted his head and Law groaned.

“How long have you liked me?” He rephrased more clearly. Luffy looked up, seemingly thinking, before answering:

“Dunno. Just one day I thought ‘I like Torao’.” He gave a shrug. 

“You've never said you like me.” Law snapped. Why did he snap? Law didn't really know, but he felt _pissed._

“I told you! I didn't know you were supposed to ask-”

“No. Not that.” He cut Luffy off again, more angry and irritated, “You've said shit like you love my tattoos, or my muscles, how I'm doing something, my sounds or voice, every single fucking thing possible. But you've never once said that you love _me_ so quit your fucking bullshit.” Was his voice raising? Yes. Yes it fucking was and he didn't fucking care. It didn't help Luffy just blinked at his outburst. At. All. Law was just about ready to throw Luffy off and find some way off this damn ship somehow and away from Luffy at this point. He felt like he was throwing a bitchy fit like some annoying girl and he hated it. He hated it so goddamn much but he couldn't stand it anymore.

“I only like it because it's you, though. I love Torao so of course I would love all of that. I didn't know you wanted me to say it, I've always just showed it.” Law felt his face heat up. Seriously? Was he a damn teenage girl? Did he seriously have to blush from just a simple ‘I love you’? Apparently so. 

“So you're telling me,” Law started, “That all this time, we've been going out, and I just never knew?” Luffy nodded. All this time, Law was desperately trying to tell himself not to get his hopes up. All this time, Law was trying to forget his love for Luffy. All this time, he thought he had no chance. 

Yet all this time he was going out with him. 

“Torao? Are you still ma-” Law grabbed Luffy's shirt and pulled him down towards him, smashing their lips together. Luffy took only a second to kiss back. They fought, tongues clashing and twisting, fighting to enter each other's mouths. Luffy slid a hand behind Law's head and once again began to take the lead in the kiss. Luffy's tongue was gently dragged against the top of his mouth, causing him to shiver. Then all of a sudden- 

**BAM!!**

“IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCK, DON'T DO IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN HALLWAY!! FOODS READY YOU SHITHEADS!!” Sanji yelled, foot on the wall (the wall had an obvious indent in the wood. Franky won't be too happy about that). Luffy pulled away from the kiss and said, 

“Later.” Then continued to eat Law's face instead of the food Sanji prepared. The cigarette fell out of Sanji's mouth. Did Luffy a just ignore a call for food?

“What the fuck.” Yeah Law didn't blame Sanji for saying that. Luffy moved away from Law's mouth and onto his neck, completely ignoring Sanji. The way Luffy bit onto his neck would've normally made Law melt, but he refrained from doing so since Sanji was still standing there. He has his pride after all. Law gently pushed Luffy away.

“Alright, enough. I'm sure nobody wants us making out on the floor in the middle of the hallway.” 

“I want to.” Luffy insisted, trying to push Law's blocking hand away to continue. 

“I'm sure your crew doesn't, like Black Leg-ya here.” He nodded over at Sanji who seemed to finally snap out of his shock from his name being called. 

“M’ the captain so it's fine.” A hand was slid up Law's shirt which actually surprised him. This was the most Luffy ever insisted on something like this. Usually if he ever said later or no, Luffy would stop immediately (albeit reluctantly). He grabbed the sneaking hand and flicked Luffy's forehead. 

“ _Later._ And you shouldn't abuse your authority.” He said more firmly, making sure to look at Luffy as he said it. Luffy seemed to finally get that Law meant it and stopped, pulling away. Then whipped his head to Sanji.

“Sanji! Food!!” 

“I TOLD YOU THAT FOOD WAS READY ALREADY!! DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID?!” 

“Nope!” Before Sanji got the chance to snap at his stupid love driven captain again, Luffy bolted up and stormed off to the kitchen. Sanji clicked his tongue and muttered an ‘idiot’ under his breath. Law can't say he's wrong. 

“Thanks.” Law grumbled quietly, just loud enough for Sanji to hear. He seemed confused at first, then quickly got what Law meant. 

“Oh. That.” Sanji pulled out a new cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a deep inhale, “Don't worry about it. Our Captain is an idiot but he means no harm, he really freaked out after he understood why you got mad. Anyways, as I said, foods ready. Hurry and come eat- no one goes hungry on my watch.” Sanji stepped on the old and already burnt out cigarette for good measure before turning heel and leaving, Law silently following suit. There seemed to be some tension in the kitchen that immediately disappeared when Sanji and Law both walked in, especially when everyone caught sight of Law seemingly normal. 

“Torao! Look! There's riceballs!” Luffy spoke through a full mouth and extended a rubbery arm holding a riceball over to Law. 

“Thanks.” The majority of the crew let out a sigh when Law took the offered food. The remainder of the time returned to usual; Luffy trying to steal food from everyone (but Law) and everyone fighting to keep not-so-sneaky rubbery arms away. The moment Law finished his food and left, Luffy got up, quickly thanked Sanji for the food, then bolted out after Law. 

“Torao!!” Luffy called out, making Law turn around-- only to be met with Luffy flying towards him, causing him to practically crash into the wall. Luffy latched onto Law's torso, cranking his head up to press his lips against the others. Law didn't let his shock affect him for long, as he quickly kissed back and the fight for dominance began. But just as quickly, Law got swept away. His shoulders slacked and knees bent, a small moan escaping him as Luffy slid his tongue further in. He still didn't just give in though, he occasionally fought back and snipped some dominance during the kiss. Eventually, Luffy pulled away,

“Let's go?” Luffy grinned. Breathlessly, Law nodded.

“Yeah.” 

…

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, if I may request for your attention, please look here on my new invention!” Usopp exclaimed, holding up two small foam-like objects in his hands, “Great Usopp Earplugs!! Ask now and get them free!! Guaranteed to block any sound! Sleep peacefully, without disturbance! You won't hear a thing with these babies! Enough for all!!” 

Nami snatched a pair from Usopp, “Thanks Usopp. It was funny and good teasing material for Law at first, but now I just want to get some shut eye. Next time they keep me up I'm charging them.” She sighed out. 

“I'll take one too. I'm up early to cook breakfast everyday and it's shitty when I hear them.” Sanji grumbled and snatched another pair himself. Zoro yawned and headed for the door, 

“I'm going up to the crows nest.” 

“Count me in too! While I can't hear anything thanks to my creation, I don't want to be anywhere near them while they're doing it!!” Usopp followed after Zoro, already putting the earplugs in.

“AOW! I'm proud of their passion!!” Franky gave a thumbs up towards the direction of the infirmary. 

“Fufu, that's true. They sure show a lot of passion.” Robin chuckled. 

“I wish they showed _less_ , I didn't know Torao-kun could make sounds like that, and I would prefer not hearing them so often. Stupid love driven idiots.” Nami shook her head and let out another sigh.

“I wish they stopped using the infirmary… it's not meant for mating…” Chopper mumbled. 

“Better than the men's quarters. If they ever do it there, I'm never sleeping there again.” Sanji scowled, just the mere thought of it made his skin crawl. They all heard a sound- particularly Law- and Sanji immediately shoved the earplugs in with Nami tiredly following suit. 

“What perverts!! I love it!!” Franky grinned, Robin giggled, Nami let out yet another sigh, Chopper mumbled something about the sheets, and Sanji was telling the girls that they should leave or their ears would be soiled from such disgusting sounds.

“Yoho! So lively! I wish I could be half as lively as them.” Brook took a sip from his tea, then added, “Ah. But I'm dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be another scene w makeup sex towards the end but,,, I got lazy :)))))
> 
> I had a lot of trouble writing this Law, I also hadn't written smut in awhile so it was difficult writing it decently n I'm honestly disappointed in it but eh coulda been worse. I feel like I made Law too moody but his mind is a mess forgive him (n me) 
> 
> As for the point in time this happens... I don't know either.


End file.
